Besos
by MikanRamos
Summary: Advertencia: Dulzura en exceso Alfred demuestra a través de besos lo mucho que ama a Arthur


Despertó gracias a los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las blancas cortinas, respiró con calma mientras un suspiro salía de su boca, apretó con suavidad el agarre que mantenía en la cintura de su compañero acercándose para respirar la esencia de té y rosas de éste, soltó su mano derecha del agarre, y la uso para recorrer con delicadeza la piel inglesa evitando despertarlo. Lo admiró un momento y se decidió a levantarse de la cama con lentitud, evitando moverse demasiado, verdaderamente agradece que Arthur sea de sueño pesado cuando no ha dormido mucho, después de todo ayer lo arrastró a la cama después de semanas de intenso trabajo y deseaba que descansara lo suficiente, para su sorpresa.

Ya fuera de la cama se dirigió a la ducha donde se bañó rápidamente, se vistió con ropa casual para estar en casa, preparó el desayuno especial mitad americano mitad británico, concentrándose en preparar el té favorito de Arthur y su café especial. En la espera de la cafetera, aprovechaba a cada momento para sentir en su bolsillo el pequeño regalo de felicitación para su amante.

Tomó una charola de plata, comenzó a acomodar con delicadeza la porcelana de los platos y tazas, el vidrio de unos vasos y la plata de los cubiertos, en medio colocó un florero de porcelana en el que depositó un _bouquet_ de camelias rojas y rosas, luego besó con delicadeza las flores antes de tomar la charola y dirigirse a la habitación.

Al llegar al cuarto dejó con suavidad la charola y se acercó al durmiente, rozó su mano delicadamente por el cabello del chico, éste atraído por el calor ya tan conocido se acercó a la mano, jalándola a su rostro para sentir más el contacto, Alfred sonrió con ternura y se acercó para con su mano libre acariciarlo con cariño.

—Alfred, déjame dormir.- El anglosajón jaló la mano del mencionado, atrayéndolo así a la cama justo encima de él, Arthur sacó todo el aire posible y empujó al menor, éste solo reía con fuerza, verdaderamente le daba gracia la situación ya que normalmente los papeles eran inversos—¿Qué huele tan bien?

Arthur se sentó en la cama mientras Alfred se levantaba rápido por la charola y se la acercaba al de ojos verdes, después lo miró con ternura y besó su mejilla para luego acomodarse dándole espacio para que pudieran comer juntos, el desayuno estaba delicioso, la armonía de la pareja era calmada, con pequeñas bromas. Arthur terminó sus alimentos y mientras limpiaba las migas de su ropa notó las flores.

—Camelias...-Tomó suavemente el ramillete y lo acercó a su nariz, permitiendo obtener la dulce esencia de las rojizas flores. —¿Y esto a qué se debe?

—Simplemente tenía ganas de darte una sorpresa, ¿no puedo? -El inglés negó y se acercó a besar la mejilla del otro, quien sonrió aun teniendo las mejillas llenas de comida, provocando una risa en su pareja. —Arthur, ¿me puedes decir que significan?

—¿Eh?, claro, sabes que me encanta la floriografía.-Las esmeraldas del mayor resplandecieron traviesas pero llenas de sabiduría, y acarició las flores con suavidad antes de decir su significado. —La Camelia, la dama de las flores, si mi memoria no falla significa: "te querré siempre; la roja es amor ardiente, incondicional y duradero, mientras la rosa es confianza, deseo de seducir a través del romanticismo y la sensualidad."

—Pero también tiene otro significado especial.- Alfred tomó la charola del desayuno y la colocó de nueva cuenta en el mueble, después se acercó donde Arthur, hincándose frente a él, y así tomar decidido pero con ternura su mano dejando al otro algo atontado. —"Eres la más bella".-Citó y continuó. —Me siento orgulloso de que me hayas elegido a mí.

Arthur sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura, Alfred amaba ver esa sonrisa y daría lo que fuera por mantenerla siempre en su rostro. Aprovechó que se encontraba hincado frente al inglés para tomar cuidadosamente el pie derecho de éste, eso sorprendió a su pareja pero se dejó manipular gracias a la curiosidad de saber que planeaba su novio, por su parte el de ojos azules acercó sus labios al píe y depositó un dulce e inocente beso que le puso la piel de gallina al anglosajón.

—Con éste beso en tus pies me declaro tu esclavo. He caído rendido ante ti, sólo soy un peón bajo tus pies, pero a la vez quiero ser el único capaz de caminar a tu lado. —Arthur abrió grande sus ojos por la sorpresa, pero antes de decir algo coherente Alfred besó ahora su pierna. —Arthur, quiero ser el sostén de tu vida, ser la persona en la que te permitas apoyar. Quiero cargarte en mis brazos cuando tus piernas no resistan más, porque cuando tú no puedas andar yo te apoyaré en mí y te haré caminar, juntos.

Los verdosos ojos del británico comenzaban a brillar, su sonrisa se hizo un poco rota pero saltó de sorpresa cuando sintió los labios en la desnuda piel de su cintura

—Déjame ser la única persona a la que le permitas ver y recorrer tu hermosa piel. Permíteme ser quien mueva tu mundo porque tú eres el único capaz de mover el mío.- Alfred de un movimiento se sentó atrás de Arthur envolviéndolo en sus brazos, se permitió oler la esencia de su cuello antes de besar la cálida piel de la espalda. —Ser el único que conozca cada marca de tu piel, el que lleve la cuenta de tus pecas y lunares, ser aquel que memorice el mapa de tu cuerpo.

Arthur echó en su hombro izquierdo su mano derecha, la cual Alfred entrelazó con la suya, al mismo tiempo para besar tierno su hombro.

—Anhelo aligerar el peso de tus hombros, dame la mitad de tu carga, yo con gusto te ayudaré a sobrellevarla.- De un movimiento y sin dejar de entrelazar las manos, el estadounidense recostó al inglés en la fina cama, colocándose encima de él, éste sonrió y lo recibió con gusto soltando un suspiro cuando los labios tocaron su pecho, y ver como en seguida su pareja postraba cómodamente su cabeza en él.—Quiero ser el único que haga latir como loco éste corazón, así como tú lo haces con el mío, tener el privilegio de dormir al compás de su sinfonía y escuchar sus susurros de amor, entrégame este calor y ésta melodía, porque mi calor y mi latir ya han sido tomados por ti, entrégame el calor de tu cuerpo y el sonar de tan hermosa canción. –Hizo una pausa, escuchando sus latidos con mucho afecto.

—Cada parte de tu cuerpo es la más hermosa para mí, eres la obra artística más bella que ha existido, eres mi perfección, la obra prima, déjame ser el pintor de tu cuerpo, el único al que dejes hacer marcas de amor en tu piel.-Ésta vez los labios se dirigieron a recorrer con dulzura el cuello y clavícula contrarios, en un punto besó con insistencia, dejando una rosada marca. Sonrió con satisfacción y tomó la con gentileza la barbilla del mayor, éste suspiró ante la calidez del toque, y después acercó sus labios a la barbilla besándola con ternura. —Escúchame Arthur, Jamás dejes caer tu barbilla, anda siempre con orgullo y mantenla en alto. Eres el ser más hermoso y nadie me lo negará, a mis ojos eres tan perfecto que yo soy un mendigo al lado de un príncipe, cumple mi deseo egoísta y déjame ser el único que sostenga con ternura tu barbilla.

Alfred notó que Arthur comenzó a lagrimear pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, lo podía notar, después de todo el conocía a su pareja, ambos conocían sus fortalezas y sus defectos, a veces se detestaban pero su amor era más fuerte que sus peleas tontas. Se acercó a las mejillas del chico y las besó con ternura mientras rozaba la nariz en ellas sacándole cosquillas al rubio mayor.

—Deseo ser el único en pintar el carmín en tus mejillas, besarlas con amor y ternura, sacándote sonrisas cuando te dan cosquillas, pero también usar mis besos para calmar tu enojo, aliviar tu mal día o sólo para recordarte que te amo.-Se colocó frente a frente de su pareja, los zafiros y esmeraldas chocaron fundiéndose, Alfred salió del trance para frotar su nariz con la contraria, creando un beso esquimal. —Tu dulce aroma me enloquece, el té y las rosas jamás se han unido con tanta perfección, tu aroma lleva al límite mis sentidos y me vuelve un loco de amor.- Volvió a sonreírle.

—Quiero ser el que te entregue susurros de amor, déjame escuchar tus penas y alegrías como tú escuchas las mías, déjame ser tu amante y confidente, confía en mi como yo confió en ti.- Ésta vez el objetivo fueron los oídos, que besó primero con bastante ternura y acabó frotando con su lengua el punto sensible de su pareja sacándole un suave gemido que provocó Arthur se tapara el rostro con el dorso, Alfred rió travieso y se dirigió a la frente del mayor, y besando con más ternura aun su coronilla. —Amo tu cabello alborotado, tan indomable como tú, me encanta verlo despeinado cuando te levantas, adoro ver tus fallidos intentos por acomodarlo, eres perfecto por ti mismo y eso me encanta.- Le aseguró siendo enteramente sincero y prosiguió.

—Tus cejas son perfectas. Si, aunque te rías y me digas que me burlo siempre de ellas, la verdad es que en realidad las amo, porque son parte de ti, te hacen único, son tu marca de identidad, hacen tu ojos llamativos, y te hacen único y especial.-Arthur apretó más la mano sobre sus ojos, el llanto ahora era más fuerte, Alfred tiernamente y quitó con desbordante amabilidad y cariño la mano de su amado dejándole a la vista uno hermosos ojos verdes llenos de saladas gotas de agua, el menor besó cada lágrima mientras unas propias se escapaban. —No llores mi hermoso amante. Ante tus ojos deseo ser al único al que le brindes una mirada de amor, quiero perderme siempre en las lagunas de tu mirada, ser el navegante de esas hermosas aguas, que tus esmeraldas sean lo primero que vea siempre y lo último antes de dormir. Quiero ser la única causa de tu llanto, pero que éste solo sea de verdadera felicidad.

Arthur soltó una risotada mientras llamaba cursi a Alfred y más lágrimas de felicidad emanaban de sus labios, atrajo tiernamente al estadounidense, al cual besó con amor y devoción, éste sólo se separó un par de centímetros para seguir su discurso.

—No te prometo una vida llena de felicidad, no puedo hacer eso, porque el destino es tan incierto y juguetón que no puedo retarlo, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es: asegurarte que cualquier reto que nos pongan, lo superaremos, saltaremos todos los obstáculos que nos ponga el mundo. Amo la calidez de tus labios, lo adicto que me vuelven, su rosado natural que me enloquece, su esencia y aroma a té que se complementa con el helado de los míos, me vuelves un loco de amor con cada palabra que sale de ellos.-El menor sonrió mientras besaba cada vez que podía los labios del inglés, dejándoles un tono rosado un poco más fuerte después de tantos besos. —Amo tu acento británico, tus palabras elegantes, tus pequeños tics verbales, todo lo bueno de ti, pero también me enamoran tus gritos, tus palabras sucias, tu sarcasmo y todo lo que tú crees negativo, yo lo amo.

Se separó de Arthur para levantarse, dejando un inglés confundido quien de nueva cuenta se sentó en la cama, dirigiendo su mirada hasta Alfred quien se encontraba saliendo del cuarto, bajó la mirada hasta que escuchó los pasos de su novio, éste llegó con un gran ramos de doce rosas rojas, la boca del mayor se abrió y más lagrimas envolvieron sus ojos.

— Arthur, sé que vivo lleno de defectos, pero tú me complementas, me llenas, no soy perfecto, ni tú lo eres… pero te pido que seas imperfecto a mi lado, que ambos vivamos complementándonos por toda la vida.-Alfred extendió a Arthur las doce rosas, en las cuales había colocado delicadamente una cajita con un hermoso anillo de oro, éste las tomó con delicadeza abrazándolas a su pecho mientras reía entre lágrimas su pareja fue quien tomo el anillo y con delicadeza lo coloco en su dedo, sin evitar besar el anillo ya colocado—Eres más listo que yo, y sé que sabes el significado pero aún así lo diré, te entrego doce rosas para preguntarte…Arthur ¿te casarías conmigo?


End file.
